Molly's Boyfriends
by redrosegirl
Summary: Inspired by that scene in TGG when Molly say's "Why do you have to spoil..." What if this wasn't the first time Sherlock had spoiled Molly's relationship with other men?
1. Alphonse

**Hey, this is my first story so please tell me how I did and if you want to see more. I know it probably has been done before but this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. :(**

* * *

Boyfriend #1

It was a bright sunny day when Molly met him. She had accidentally locked herself out of her flat, misplaced her spare key, and her usual locksmith was unavailable until noon the next day. With nothing else to do she sighed and reluctantly scrolled through her contacts to call her flatmate.

Clara just sighed when she heard that Molly had locked herself out again.

"I don't know what you expect me to do Molls. This is the third time this month and I can't get off work to come and let you in. You'll have to kill time until my shift is over."

So that was how Molly ended up in the park watching the children play and dreaming about having her own family. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the man who was standing watching the children until she walked right into him causing the candy he was holding to spill all over the ground.

"I am so so sorry!"

The man stared at the stammering apologetic woman for a moment before the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile. Molly noticed this and she quickly shut up before she embarrassed herself more than she had already.

"I don't believe we've met," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Alphonse, but most people call me Al. And you are...?"

"A Pathologist."

If Molly's face could have gotten redder it would have at that moment.

"No! That's not my name, I mean, I am a pathologist but that has nothing to do with my name does it? But then my Professor would disagree with that. I can hear him say, 'You are always a Doctor Molly. That is why the title comes before your name. It will never change.' Sometimes I miss him so much, but I guess that is what happens when your professor is your father and I'm rambling again. Oh my goodness this is so embarrassing."

Alphonse was laughing when Molly stopped but he was quick to try to disguise the fact.

"So you are Molly?"

She nodded.

That was the beginning; he invited her for an ice cream along with himself and his daughter, they exchanged numbers, and plans were made for dinner on Saturday.

Molly and Alphonse had been dating for three weeks when he met Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock felt that she needed to be at the morgue so he could access a specific corpse. Usually Molly wouldn't mind except for the fact that she was on a date and it had been going really well.

It was after dinner and the cinema, and Alphonse and Molly were at a coffee shop talking. They were exchanging horror stories from work when Sherlock casually strolled into the shop. Molly glanced at him puzzled when he made a beeline over to their table.

"Molly, I need a you to get me access to a body."

"Sherlock," she sighed, "I am not working tonight, and if you haven't noticed I am on a _date._ Which means that you need to ask Dan to let you in. I'm busy."

Sherlock looked surprised and a strange look crossed his face, a look that Molly did not like.

"Molly, I understand and I apologize," Sherlock said, " Would you introduce me to your date?"

"I'm Alphonse. Molly has told me a lot about you Sherlock I'm almost unsure if she likes me more than you."

"Nice to meet you Alphonse. Have you been out of prison long?" Sherlock enquired casually.

Things quickly deteriorated from there; Alphonse was offended with Sherlock's words and decided to throw a punch, Sherlock retaliated and Alphonse was propelled out the window.

Sally Donovan was estatic that Sherlock had been involved in a physical altercation when she arrived on the scene. The satisfaction radiating off of her seemed to grow however, when Molly proceeded to slap Sherlock when her boyfriend was arrested for skipping parole. Sherlock didn't understand what she was so upset about and said as much as he was put in the back of the police cruiser.

"You are so dumb Sherlock," Sally said, "I wouldn't expect her to post your bail anytime soon." She grinned and drove off, it had been a good day.

* * *

A/N: This hasn't been Brit-picked and I am not British so all mistakes are mine.


	2. Blaine

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, favouriting, and following; you would not believe how excited I was for each alert in my inbox**

**Thank you especially to Rocking the Redhead, Zora Arian, and personofnoconcern3000 for reviewing, you guy's made my day.**

**This is unbeta'd, not Brit-picked, And I do not own the characters or the world of Sherlock.**

* * *

After the incident with Alphonse and Sherlock, Molly sat on the the couch and ate ice cream for a week. She would also stop by a bookstore on her way home and pick up a trashy romance to read that night, and possibly another for her break the next day. Clara was astonished that she was able to read so many books but Molly would shrug saying that after reading her medical textbooks they were a breeze. The bookstore was where she met Blaine.

Blaine was the manager at a quaint little bookstore that Molly loved going to. She would go there and order a cappuccino from the cafe next door to sip on while she browsed for books. Molly had noticed Blaine from the start and had been lingering longer and longer looking at the books hoping he would start a conversation; apparently Molly had quickly gotten over Alphonse.

Blaine finally made the first move on a rainy September afternoon. Molly was at the checkout counter purchasing yet another romance when he spoke up.

"Do you ever read anything other than romances?"

Molly blushed and stammered out, "I guess you won't believe that this is just a recent thing, would you?"

Blaine leaned across the counter towards her, "I might if you promise to have dinner with me tomorrow." He flashed her his most charming smile which caused Molly to blush. The blush almost spoiled Molly making an appearance of debating it over; she really didn't have to think about it, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

"I think I might be available, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I was hoping that it would be a surprise, I am Blaine by the way. Why don't you give me your address and i'll pick you up at five?"

"That sounds good Blaine," Molly said, "now can I pay for my book?" Blaine laughed and they completed the transaction. Molly thanked him, gave him her number and address and headed for the door. Just before she left she heard Blaine calling to wait.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Molly flashed him a smile and replied, "Molly, Molly Hooper."

The date went okay, Molly felt, but it was nothing to be absolutely amazed at. Blaine had been really attentive to her, but he was a bit of a nerd and talked quite a bit about his fascination with parasites, worms in particular. It didn't really gross out Molly, but she felt it was an inappropriate conversation to have over pasta, especially spaghetti. The rest of the night wasn't that bad and Molly found that there were a lot they had in common. Blaine walked her home since they weren't far away and Molly promptly went to bed as soon as he left.

Tuesday the next week was a disaster, plain and simple. Sherlock had come into the lab to start a new experiment and he had monopolized Molly's microscope. Molly happily put up with it for several hours and he even helped her with her tests that she had on rush. She did feel however that she was the wrong person to ask questions about the anatomies on bees. She was a bit stressed because Mike had been on her to step up her efficiency in the lab and as much help as Sherlock was, he _was_ monopolizing the best microscope they had; so when Sherlock asked her opinion on the anatomies of sub-species of bees she over reacted.

"Sherlock!" She cried out exasperated, "I do not think that your bee studies really have any importance in comparison to my job right now." Wrong thing to say to him. Sherlock's face hardened into his stone mask.

"I guess I shan't bother you any more," he coldly said, "this can be done just as well at home." He turned and began to pack up his specimens and reference books. Molly sighed, that wasn't what she meant to say at all, she now had to placate the sulking detective.

"Sherlock, I don't know anything about bees, but I do know of a place where I can get you any book you would like about bees after my shift is over."

Sherlock halted his movements. "I accept," was all he said. Molly sighed in relief, that was easier than she thought it would be, maybe she wouldn't have to offer apologetic coffee. Sherlock didn't agree it seemed, he went over to the microscope and promptly dashed Molly's hoped.

"Coffee, Black, Two Sugars."

When they arrived at the bookstore, it seemed that Sherlock knew exactly where to look for the books he was interested in. While he was browsing, Molly wandered over to the murder mystery section. It didn't take long for Blaine to find her there and they immediately struck up a conversation. They had been on couple of dates since then and they had progressed to officially dating. Unfortunately, their time together was interrupted by Sherlock

"Honey!" He exclaimed out in a singsong voice, "Molly, I've found it!"

Blaine was confused by the attractive man in the store calling Molly 'Honey.' Unfortunately, he had found out his previous girlfriend had a boyfriend on the night Blaine was going to propose. He was crushed and after that experience and in a situation such as this, it could only mean one thing; Molly was already in a relationship. His face hardened and there was bitterness in his voice as he addressed her.

"I suppose you and your boyfriend had quite the laugh last night. I hope you enjoyed it."

Blaine turned and walked away from Molly without giving her a chance to explain. Molly just stared confused at Blaine's back, then it dawned on her amid the hurt and sadness. What were the chances that Sherlock would consecutively ruin two of her relationships with guys. Molly grabbed Sherlock, paid for his book and left. Why was life with Sherlock so hard?

* * *

**Please**** review and tell me if you have any ideas for more boyfriends for Molly**


End file.
